Pathway
by haruno aozora
Summary: Mitsuki adalah anak dari seorang pengelola panti asuhan. Namun, 8 tahun yang lalu ayahnya,Orochimaru telah meninggal dunia dan membuatnya mendapat asuhan dari Uchiha Sasuke dan istrinya,Sakura. Tahun ini dia memulai perkuliahannya, sehingga mengharuskan dirinya untuk menetap di Konoha dan bertemu dengan saudari angkatnya, Sarada yang cantik. akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya?
1. Chapter 1 : Deai

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Pathway" milik saya pribadi

Rated : M, untuk jaga-jaga saja, bukan berarti ada adegan Lemonnya, karna author tidak sanggup menulisnya :p .

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe, dan pasti Typo bertebaran disini.

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

…… so , RnR please ……

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mitsuki mendesah frustasi. Seberapa besarnya kamar yang ia tempati sekarang, dia lebih suka berada di asramanya yang dulu. Walaupun harus berbagi kamar dengan 9 orang lainnya, dia merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya di tempatnya dulu, dia tidak mengalami masalah dengan bagaimana pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya. Semuanya menyukainya, atau setidaknya dia merasa begitu.

Disini dengan segala perabotan yang luar biasa mahal, dan juga kemudahan melakukan apapun, harus dibayar mahal dengan adanya nyonya besar yang hampir selalu berjengit ketika memandangnya. Yah, Haruno Sakura membenci Mitsuki sebesar Mitsuki kurang menyukainya.

Ibu angkatnya tidak pernah ambil pusing untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap Mitsuki. Jujur jika dia bisa memilih, maka dia akan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di desa Oto yang jauh dari keramaian pusat kota Konoha lalu melanjutkan kuliahnya di sebuah Institut yang ada di sana.

Permintaan ayah angkatnya lah, yang membuat Mitsuki menetap di rumah ini sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Seperti yang dikatakan dengan jelas oleh ayah angkatnya, Perusahaan Haruno group mengalami krisis kepenerusan setelah satu-satunya cucu Haruno Kizashi diketahui tidak memiliki ambisi apapun selain membelah tubuh mayat, begitu kata Sasuke, ayah angkatnya.

Dan disinilah dia berada, dengan kemampuan analisis ditambah dengan intuisi yang sangat kuat merupakan sebuah modal yang sangat baik untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha yang baik. Jika dia diberi keputusan untuk memilih, maka dia lebih menginginkan untuk mewujudkan impian kecilnya, menjadi seorang petani, menjual hasil panennya dan tentu menciptakan varietas tanaman yang baru kalau bisa. Kemudian dia akan membeli rumah sederhana dan hidup bahagia dengan istri dan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

Namun , dia tidak bisa egois. Kenyataanya, jika bukan karena kebaikan hati Sasuke dan istrinyalah, mungkin dia tidak tahu bagaimana roda nasib akan membawanya. Mungkin hidup terkatung-katung, putus sekolah dan harus bekerja keras hanya untuk menghidupi hari-harinya.

"Tuan Mitsuki, makan malam sudah siap. Anda diminta untuk segera turun oleh Sasuke-sama."

"Baiklah." Teriak Mitsuki dari balik pintu kamar.

Disinilah dia sekarang, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa diharapkan oleh Sasuke untuk diberi didikan menjadi ahli waris keluarga yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan dirinya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Makan malam berlangsung secanggu yang bisa dibayangkan oleh dirinya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia mendapatkan kesimpulan, bahwa ibu angkatnya memiliki kebiasaan untuk menceritakan semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya pada hari itu. Lalu ayah angkatnya hanya mendengarkan dan menjawab seperlunya ditengah kegiatannya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara dia akan tetap diam mendengarkan keduanya dengan canggung.

"Oh yah Mitsuki." Kata Sasuke yang seperti tersentak oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Mitsuki tidak menjawab, dan hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Pria yang matanya sehitam warna rambutnya. Dia juga tersentak oleh perkataan laki-laki itu kepadanya.

"Kami akan menjemput Sarada. Dia bilang perkemahan perpisahan eskul karatenya sudah selesai. Bagaimanapun juga, harusnya dia sudah berhenti dengan urusan SMAnya, 2 minggu lagi kalian akan mulai kuliah, tapi anak itu…. Aku tidak tahu dia menuruni sifat keras kepala dari siapa." Sasuke terkekeh kecil, dan Sakura terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Jadi, kami harap kamu baik-baik saja disini." Sambung Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san." Mitsuki tersenyum.

Terjadi perubahan raut wajah pada ayahnya. Lalu pria 40 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, kau bagian dari keluarga ini Mitsuki. Sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Kau boleh memanggilku dan istriku layaknya seorang anak memanggil orang tuanya." Mitsuki dapat menangkap sedikit kesedihan dalam nada suara ayah angkatnya.

"Baiklah, Otou-san." Kata Mitsuki sambil menatap bergantian sepasang suami istri itu. Sudah ia prediksi bahwa ekspresi keberatan akan muncul pada wajah cantik ibu angkatnya.

Ah benar juga. Mungkin karna mereka jarang bertemu, dia jadi hamper lupa bahwa keluarga kecil ini memiliki sesorang putri yang seusia dengannya. Mereka hanya bertemu 2 atau 3 kali sebelumnya. Karna saat Mitsuki memilih untuk tetap bersekolah di Otto, tentu saja Sakura tidak mau repot-repot mengunjunginya bersama dengan putri kecilnya.

Dia hanya berharap bahwa saudara angkatnya itu bisa sedikit lebih ramah dibanding dengan ibunya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mitsuki menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia meneteskan air matanya, merindukan sosok ayahnya yang sudah dipanggil Tuhan sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Dia jadi berlipat-lipat merindukan ayahnya akir-akhir ini, semenjak dia tersadar bahwa masa SMU nya hampir berakhir. Dia jauh lebih sering meratapi kepergian ayahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik. Petani sukses yang menyumbangkan hampir semua pendapatannya untuk menghidupi panti asuhan dengan 9 anak di sana. Dia tidak pernah mengenal bagaimankah ibunya, karna yang dia tahu ayahnya dan seorang wanita bernama Tsunade telah meninggal hanya beberapa bulan setelah dia dilahirkan.

Bagaimanapun pedihnya itu, dia tidak peduli. Dia merasa tidak memerlukan seorang ibu, karna ayahnya telah memerankan kedua peran orangtua dengan baik.

"Ayah, aitai…" Air mata menuruni pipi Mitsuki yang seputih salju. Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa putus asa.

Jika dia bisa, dia ingin tinggal dengan keluarga manapun, asal bukan keluarga yang saat ini dia tumpangi. Namun ironisnya, hanya keluarga ini lah yang mau menampungnya. Karna yang dia tahu, seperti yang diceritakan oleh ayah angkatnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu anak malang yang pernah mendapat tempat tinggal dan diasuh oleh ayahnya dan ibunya. Dan kini setelah Orochimaru, ayah Mitsuki meninggal, Sasuke berusaha membalas kebaikan pasangan suami istri itu dengan mengangkat Mitsuki sebagai anak, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru kepadanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Meski sudah 8 tahun, Mitsuki merasakan bahwa ayahnya meninggal baru-baru ini. Yang jelas kesedihan merasuki dirinya, sama seperti pagi ketika dia menyadari bahwa ayah yang memeluknya sepanjang malam, telah meninggal dalam tidurnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena sekarang dia meninggalkan Otto, dan itu terasa seperti ia telah meninggalkan seluruh kenangan yang dimilikinya bersama dengan ayahnya disana.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Hari ketiganya di Konoha, Mitsuki mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit terbuka. Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman, untuk kembali berbaring. Malam ini dia memimimpikan sesuatu yang sangat indah. Senang rasanya kembali merasakan sensasi memetik buah bersama dengan ayahnya, meskipun hanya sebatas mimpi.

Dia memejamkan matanya, seakan jika di membuka matanya, maka kenyataan akan melenyapkan semua ingatan tentang mimpinya semalam. Akhirnya dia menyerah, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Memandang cermin yang ada tepat di depan ranjangnya, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Ayah sudah meninggal. Tidak ada gunanya aku mengingkari itu."

Dia berjalan ke seberang dan kemudian mengambil handuk, untuk mandi pagi. Bagaimanapun dia merasa rendah diri di sini, dan tidak perlu menjadi lebih rendah lagi dengan membiarkan dirinya yang masih berantakana untuk turu, dan sarapan di bawah.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mitsuki menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Mungkin sedikit agak gila untuk mandi dipagi hari di akhir musim semi dengan air dingin. Tapi ini Konoha , cuacanya jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan di Otto.

Butuh sekitar 10 menit baginya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Kini Mitsuki sedang menatap bayangan tubuhnya yang telanjang dada dengan hanya handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Dia mematut diri di depan cermin di kamarnya dan mengamati rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu pucat kebiruan, di lanjut pada matanya, yang memiliki iris berwarna aneh, dulu dia sering menertawakan warna bola matanya dengan teman-temannya, mirip dengan warna mata kucing pada umumnya. Kemudian pada otot di lengan dan otot perut hasil olahraga yang sering dilakukannya. Semenjak masuk SMP dia sadar bahwa warna kulitnya sedikit berlebihan, putih bersih dan sangat lembut. Satu hal yang mengherankan adalah, bulu kaki yang biasanya tumbuh lebat pada laki-laki, tidak ada sama sekali.

Dia memakai baju sambil tersenyum kecil, warna dan tekstur kulitnya lah yang membuat teman-teman perempuannya dulu sangat iri, bahkan mati-matian menanyakan skincare yang digunakannya. Sementara teman laki-lakinya mengatai dirinya "kurang jantan". Well, mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang akan mengesankan mereka, betapa jantannya dirinya. Dan itu hanya dia, Tuhan, dan kelak istrinyalah yang tahu.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Makan pagi ini terasa berbeda. Rupanya suami istri pemilik rumah ini bangun kesiangan, akibat menjemput putrinya hingga larut malam. Keduanya melupakan sarapan dan langsung menuju rumah sakit dan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Mitsuki duduk sendirian dan menikmati omurice dengan tenang.

Beberapa suap sebelum piringnya bersih, Mitsuki dikagetkan dengan suara seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"O hayou… Hoam…" Kata gadis itu sambil menguap.

"Ohayou…" Kata Mitsuki sambil menengguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau Mitsuki yah?" Kata gadis itu sampil memperhatikan dirinya dengan amat tertarik. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku Sarada." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang diterima Mitsuki dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau aku punya saudara angkat setampan dirimu."

Cess…. Keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya, saat tangan halus Sarada mencubit gemas pipinya yang seputih susu itu. Pantas Mitsuki merasa segugup itu karna gadis berkacamata itu mengejutkan dirinya cukup banyak. Inilah kali pertama Mitsuki melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sarada yang duduk disebelahnya, hanya memakai tanktop dan hotpant yang keduanya sangat mini. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sarada yang memiliki wajah amat menawan, kulit yang halus, senyum manis dan sifat yang hangat membuatnya situasi ini berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih menarik.

To Be Continue

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Hallo minna…. Kali ini author kembali dengan cerita yang baru :p Bukan berarti Quenchless tidak akan dilanjutkan lagi,sih. Hanya saja Author lebih nyaman untuk menulis Fanfiction dari Anime Boruto, well karna author mengikutinya dari awal,sih.

Jadi, mohon dukungannya Yah, semuanya…..

Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu……


	2. The Haruno

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Pathway" milik saya pribadi

Rated : M, untuk jaga-jaga saja, bukan berarti ada adegan Lemonnya, karna author tidak sanggup menulisnya :p .

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe, dan pasti Typo bertebaran disini.

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

…… so , RnR please ……

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Previous Chapter : Deai

Makan pagi ini terasa berbeda. Rupanya suami istri pemilik rumah ini bangun kesiangan, akibat menjemput putrinya hingga larut malam. Keduanya melupakan sarapan dan langsung menuju rumah sakit dan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Mitsuki duduk sendirian dan menikmati omurice dengan tenang.

Beberapa suap sebelum piringnya bersih, Mitsuki dikagetkan dengan suara seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"O hayou… Hoam…" Kata gadis itu sambil menguap.

"Ohayou…" Kata Mitsuki sambil menengguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau Mitsuki yah?" Kata gadis itu sampil memperhatikan dirinya dengan amat tertarik. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku Sarada." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang diterima Mitsuki dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau aku punya saudara angkat setampan dirimu."

Cess….

Keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya, saat tangan halus Sarada mencubit gemas pipinya yang seputih susu itu. Pantas Mitsuki merasa segugup itu karna gadis berkacamata itu mengejutkan dirinya cukup banyak. Inilah kali pertama Mitsuki melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sarada yang duduk disebelahnya, hanya memakai tanktop dan hotpant yang keduanya sangat mini. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sarada yang memiliki wajah amat menawan, kulit yang halus, senyum manis dan sifat yang hangat membuatnya situasi ini berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih menarik.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mitsuki terus menyirami bunga, hingga tidak sadar bahwa tanah yang dipijaknya sekarang telah menjadi genangan lumpur akibat aliran air yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Kuso! Kenapa denganku!" Bukan dengan nada emosi, tapi kalimat tadi diucapkannya dengan nada putus asa yang nyaris kentara.

Ini gila! Begitu pikir Mitsuki. 2 hari ini dia sudah seperti orang sakau yang nyaris gagal mendapatkan kewarasan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kenangan mengerikan dihari keduanya tinggal di Konoha. Kenangan mengerikan itu adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa, Mitsuki menyadari sepenuhnya jika saudara angkatnya adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihat oleh kedua mata bersinarnya.

Kenyataan itu benar-benar mengejutkan sekaligus menyakiti hatinya. Dia yang selama kurang lebih 18 tahun hidup di desa dengan mayoritas teman pergaulannya adalah laki-laki, dan sedikit wanita yang ditemuinya merupakan gadis desa yang tidak cukup modis, begitu kaget saat melihat bagaimana gadis kota pada umumnya berpenampilan.

Sarada cantik. Itu menurutnya. Dan dia menyukainya, sebatas suka tanpa ada niatan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, karna pada dasarnya dia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan cinta seharusnya terbentuk.

Dia kembali mengingat ingat momen krusial di meja makan bersama dengan Sarada sekitar 2 hari yang lalu.

….. Flashback…..

"Aku Sarada." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang diterima Mitsuki dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau aku punya saudara angkat setampan dirimu."

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lama, dan sanking gugupnya, Mitsuki tidak mampu menggerakkan otot wajah disekitar bibirnya hanya untuk tersenyum.

"Hiks…." Mitsuki terkejut. Bahkan keterkejutannya tadi saat melihat Sarada hanya sepertiga dari keterkejutannya menyadari bahwa senyum yang begitu indah, dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi air mata.

"Sarada, Apa yang terja…."

"Hiks… Maafkan aku! Aku tau ini semua salahku."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" kata Mitsuki setengah panik.

Sarada melepas kacamatanya, mengusap airmata di pipinya dengan kasar, kemudian memakai kembali bingkai berlensa itu. Gadis itu menatap Mitsuki lama, sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kau ada disini, semua salahku. Kau tidak bisa kuliah di Otto juga salahku. Kau harus menggeluti dunia bisnis, bukannya pertanian yang kau sukai, ini juga salahku."

"Sarada, tenangkan dirimu." Tanpa sadar Mitsuki mengelus punggung gadis itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, seakan telapak tangan yang dua detik lalu ada di punggungnya dapat menguatkan hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikul beban sebagai calon pewaris Haruno Coorporation, jika saja aku tidak egois dan sedikit bisa diandalkan." Katanya menghembuskan nafas, antara lega dan frustrasi.

Mitsuki sudah mulai bisa menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sudahlah." Kata Mitsuki sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Kamu bilang kamu ingin jadi dokter,kan? Dan aku ingin menolong ayahmu. Lalu dimana masalahnya?" kata Mitsuki kalem.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, ibu dan ayahku bertengkar hebat. Aku tahu mungkin ibu sedang dalam keadaan dilemma luar biasa. Di satu sisi dia amat senang saat mengetahui bahwa aku memilih untuk mengikuti jejaknya sebagai dokter, tapi disisi lain dia pasti akan khawatir mengenai nasib perusahaan yang terancam tanpa penerus. Dan saat ayah mengusulkan namamu." Sarada berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Dia benar-benar marah besar. Kau mungkin bisa menebak mengapa nama belakangku adalah Haruno bukannya Uchiha?"

"Ibumu sangat membanggakan klan asalnya?" tebak Mitsuki.

"Tepat. Dia bilang kau bukan bagian dari keluarga kami, walaupun nyatanya 8 tahun ini ayahku adalah walimu. Dia bilang orang asing sepertimu tidak akan sanggup memimpin perusahaan sebesar Haruno." Kata Sarada pelan.

"Hm… lalu?"

"Ayah mungkin adalah pria tercerdasdan tersabar sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengendalikan kemarahan maha dahsyat dari ibuku, aku rasa." Sarada sedikit menyeringai.

"Dia bilang, bahwa mungkin saja aku akan benar-benar menjadi seperti ibuku, menjadi dokter yang sukses kemudian menikah dengan laki-laki cerdas yang akan bisa mengurus perusahaan Haruno. Dan sampai waktu itu tiba, apa salahnya kalau mereka menjadikan dirimu menjadi seorang yang kompeten dibidang bisnis, kelak kau juga akan berguna,kan? Untuk membantu pewaris Haruno kelak. Begitu katanya." Kata Sarada sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm… dan lalu ibumu luluh begitu saja?" Tanya Mitsuki sambil menaikkan alisnya yang tipis.

"Tentu saja. Ibu menginginkan aku

menjadi dokter, dan sama inginnya untuk memiliki menantu yang pandai mengurus perusahaan seperti ayahku." Sarada tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Lalu apa peranku disini?"

"Kau bisa menjadi manager atau bahkan direktur, Mitsuki. Ayahku jelas menyukaimu dan menyukai cara kerjamu. Lagipula…"

"Lagi pula apa?"

"Belum tentu,kan aku akan menikah dengan laki-laki berjiwa bisnis, mereka tentu saja sangat membosankan."

….. Flashback off …..

"Mitsuki!" Mitsuki menoleh ke belakang menghadap seseorang yang suaranya sudah mulai bisa dihafalnya.

"Iya?"

"Kau tidak lupa, kan kalau hari ini akan bertemu dengan kakek Kizashi?" Tanya Sarada dengan mata menyelidik.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan segera mandi." Kata Mitsuki sambl tersenyum.

Sial. Mitsuki melupakannnya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mitsuki mengahabiskan sekitar 20 menit di kamar mandi yang sebagian besarnya dihabiskan dengan merenung dan menerka-nerka kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan pimpinan puncak Perusahaan Haruno itu. Tak kunjung menemukan kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal, Mitsuki akhirnya keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya.

Dia memilih celana jeans dan juga kemeja berwarna biru tua yang tidak terlalu bentrok dengan warna rambutnya yang abu-abu terang kebiruan. Dia menyisir rambutnya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana penampilannya dalam rangka menemui pimpinan Haruno itu.

Sudah lama dia menyadari bahwa wajahnya seimut yang biasa dikatakan oleh teman-teman perempuannya dulu. Ditambah dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih kapas, tanpa cela. Tanpa bulu, agak kurang alami pikirnya.

Dia tersenyum " Aku sudah tampan." Pikirnya riang.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mitsuki menuruni tangga dari lantai 2 dan tidak heran sama sekali mendapati Sarada yang sudah rapi dengan kemejanya sedang duduk selonjor di sofa dengan muka tenggelam pada sebuah buku tebal sekali, dan tampak rumit sekali dengan judul "Anatomi Manusia – jilid 2."

"ehem…" dehaman Mitsuki yang disengaja untuk menyadarkan Sarada, tapi sampaknya Sarada sedang asyik sekali dengan buku yang tengah dibacanya,

"Sarada." Panggil Mitsuki pelan, Sarada tampak sedikit terkejut ditandai dengan pundaknya yang agak terangkat.

"Oh, kau sudah siap, Mitsuki." Kata Sarada sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hmm…" Angguk Mitsuki.

Berat untuk mengakuinya, namun lagi-lagi Mitsuki memergoki dirinya sendiri sedang terpesona dengan gadis berkacamata yang kini sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan bukunya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa. Dia tersenyum kearah Sarada, namun maksudnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Betapa tidak masuk akalnya tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat. Paman Kakashi sudah siap mengantar kita." Kata Sarada.

"Kenapa bukan sopir yang mengantar kita?" Tanya Mitsuki.

Meski baru beberapa hari, namun Mitsuki sudah mulai mengenal siapa saja yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di rumah ini, lebih karena Mitsuki sering membantu mereka menyiram tanaman, mencuci mobil atau sekedar menemani maid perempuan mengobrol. Dan Setahunya Sopir keluarga ini bernama Kuro, sedangkan Kakashi adalah…

"Yah, kau tahu, ayahku agak terlalu protektif. Saat tahu aku akan mengantarmu menemui kakek, dia menyuruh asisten pribadi kepercayaannya untuk mengantar kita berdua." Kata Sarada dengan nada agak tidak terlalu peduli.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Perjalanan menuju Mansion keluarga inti Haruno agak kurang menyenangkan. Sarada terus menerus mengajaknya ngobrol, namun Mitsuki bisa merasakan tatapan menyelidik dan aura waspada dari Kakashi yang agak berlebihan dengan terus-menerus mengecek spion sekitar 10 detik sekali untuk mengecek keadaan di kursi penumpang. Tempat dia dau Sarada duduk berdampingan.

Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit menelusuri keramaian pusat kota Konoha, mobil itu memasuki wilayah yang mulai jarang perumahan penduduknya.

Akhirnya gerbang besar yang mengelilingi sebuah pekarangan luas mulai terlihat.

Di sekeliling pagar itu, dengan jelas mitsuki bisa melihat pohon cemara tidak terlalu tinggi berdiri berjejer mengapit sebuah gerbang luar biasa tinggi yang terbuat dari besi yang dicat berkilauan. Seorang penjaga, terlihat berlarian untuk membuka gerbang, lalu masuklah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh 3 otang tersebut.

Mobil bergerak sekitar 50 meter dijalan berpaving yang kanan kirinya dihiasi oleh tanaman yang indah-indah. Sejenak

Mitsuki tersenyum getir, menyadari bahwa mungkin dia akan jauh lebih bahagia jika tujuannya masuk kekawasan mansion ini adalah untuk mendaftar sebagai tukang kebun, bukannya menjadi calon pewaris cadangan.

Kakashi membukakan pintu untuk Sarada, dan Mitsuki juga ikut turun dengan menggunakan pintu tersebut. Kemudian mobil yang tadi ditumpanginya berjalan kebelakang rumah, mungkin untuk diparkirkan, pikir Mitsuki.

"Ayo masuk, kata Sarada sambil mengaitkan tangannya dengan manis disekitar lengan kiri Mitsuki.

Mitsuki menelan ludah dengan gugup. Sarada yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Mitsuki, tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, Kakek Kizashi adalah Haruno yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini. Kau akan menyukainya."

Astaga ! Mitsuki jelas gugup. Namun, Sarada salah menangkap penyebab kegugupannya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Kini Mitsuki sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang katanya merupakan ruang minum teh. Setelah memasuki mansion ini, dan disambut dengan para maid yang kelihatan sangat senang melihat Sarada datang, dan sialnya Mitsuki menyadari beberapa orang yang sengaja tersenyum nakal kepadanya hingga membuanya sedikit merinding, Satu hal yang disadarinya adalah bahwa, masion ini adalah perpaduan dari kata klassik dan juga mewah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mitsuki dikejutkan oleh kedatangan pria yang sudah tua namun masih kelihatan terlampau bugar yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan antusias. Mitsuki nyaris tertawa jika tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki itu adalah pemilik mansion ini. Hidup di lingkungan yang monoton, membuatnya nyaris tidak terbiasa dengan sesorang berpenampilan nyentrik. Rambut tuan kizashi ternyata lebih aneh dari rambut ayah angkatnya yang ujungnya mencuat aneh.

Mitsuki membungkuk hormat. Orang itu terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, bocah." Katanya sambil duduk di hadapan Mitsuki.

Laki-laki itu lantas menyiapkan dua ocha untuk Mitsuki dan dirinya sendiri.

"Langsung saja, bagaimana perasaanmu?" kata Pria itu sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tuan."

"Ha…ha…ha… Kau boleh memanggilku kakek,bocah. Menantu sialan yang sangat menguntungkan itu sudah mati-matian memohon padaku untuk mengadopsi dirimu, 8 tahun yang lalu." Katanya sambil tertawa. Mitsuki tersenyum sopan.

"Langsung saja, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang prospek mewarisi perusahaan Haruno?" Kata Kizashi, Mitsuki menelan ludah.

"Saya ingin membantu ayah dan kakek tentu saja. Jika memang saya dibutuhkan, saya bersedia jika nantinya harus mengurus perusahaan ini sampai nanti ada pewaris Haruno yang sesungguhnya." Kata Mitsuki dengan suara yang mantap tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

"Ha…ha…ha… aku tahu, bahwa menantu kurang ajar itu sangat cerdas. Beruntung sekali putriku yang luar biasa manja itu bisa menikahinya. Terus terang aku jadi makin yakin." Kizashi kembali tertawa yang membuat Mitsuki merasa aneh dan merinding.

"Maksudnya, kek?" Tanya Mitsuki dengan sopan.

"Tentu kau sudah tahu, kalau Sasuke yang merekomendasikan dirimu sebagai calon penerusnya, kan? Cucuku satu-satunya yang amat manis itu rupanya mewarisi gen murni pemberontak dari ibunya. Dia bilang tidak mau ambil pusing mengurusi perusahaan yang didirikan ayahku dengan tetes darah dan keringatnya, Dia bilang ingin menjadi orang gila yang mengiris-ngiris tubuh manusia." Kata Kisashi sambil menggeleng antara sedih, tidak percaya dan geli.

"Tentu saja bertahun-tahun aku memperhatikanmu,bocah. Kau cukup pintar, agak terlampau jenius malahan, tapi aku menyukai orang yang berguna sepertimu. Dan lagi sikapmu yang sopan, dan aku tahu kalau kau sedang tidak berpura-pura mencari muka didepanku, semakin meyakinkanku kalau kau jelas bisa diandalkan." Kizashi tersenyum kepada Mitsuki, bukannya tertawa keras yang berlebihan menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"tapi…" Senyum di wajah Kizashi luntur, Mitsuki merasakan sesak dan sulit benapas.

"Tapi, tentu saja aku sepemikiran dengan putriku. Aku tidak akan sembarangan menyerahkan perusahaan besarku pada orang asing seperti dirimu, kecuali……"

Hening…..

Setelah beberapa detik tanpa Kizashi terlihat berniat meneruskan kalimatnya, Mitsuki merasa mungkin inilah saatnnya utuk bertanya. Karna mau tak ma sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan dari Kizashi.

"Kecuali apa, kakek?" Tanya Mitsuki dengan sopan.

"Kecuali suatu saat kau menikahi cucuku dan resmi menjadi bagian dari Haruno." Kata Kizashi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Ces…..

Keringat dingin jatuh dari dahi Mitsuki.

TO BE CONTINUE

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Halo minna-san, dalam rangka memperingati hari Sabtu, Author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Pathway nih.

Jadi Sarada itu Haruno,yah. Begitu pula dengan marga Sakura sama. He… he… he… penjelasan lebih detilnya mungkin ada di chapter depan, atau depannya lagi (atau depan depan depannya lagi…. :D)

Makin penasaran kan makin baik. :D

Oh yah, makasih yah yg udah support fanfic ini, ceritanya masih amat sangat panjang, jadi untuk seterusnya author minta dukungannya yah, minna …..

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu

Jaaa na…..


	3. chapter 3 : Beggining

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Pathway" milik saya pribadi

Rated : M, untuk jaga-jaga saja, bukan berarti ada adegan Lemonnya, karna author tidak sanggup menulisnya :p .

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe, dan pasti Typo bertebaran disini.

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

…… so , RnR please ……

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Previous Chapter : The Haruno

"Tentu saja bertahun-tahun aku memperhatikanmu,bocah. Kau cukup pintar, agak terlampau jenius malahan, tapi aku menyukai orang yang berguna sepertimu. Dan lagi sikapmu yang sopan, dan aku tahu kalau kau sedang tidak berpura-pura mencari muka didepanku, semakin meyakinkanku kalau kau jelas bisa diandalkan." Kizashi tersenyum kepada Mitsuki, bukannya tertawa keras yang berlebihan menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"tapi…" Senyum di wajah Kizashi luntur, Mitsuki merasakan sesak dan sulit benapas.

"Tapi, tentu saja aku sepemikiran dengan putriku. Aku tidak akan sembarangan menyerahkan perusahaan besarku pada orang asing seperti dirimu, kecuali……"

Hening…..

Setelah beberapa detik tanpa Kizashi terlihat berniat meneruskan kalimatnya, Mitsuki merasa mungkin inilah saatnnya utuk bertanya. Karna mau tak ma sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan dari Kizashi.

"Kecuali apa, kakek?" Tanya Mitsuki dengan sopan.

"Kecuali suatu saat kau menikahi cucuku dan resmi menjadi bagian dari Haruno." Kata Kizashi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Ces…..

Keringat dingin jatuh dari dahi Mitsuki.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Chapter 3 : beginning

Tenggorokan Mitsuki tercekat, dia tidak bisa mengembalikan dimana suaranya itu pergi. Dia tertegun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga…

"Ha…ha…ha… harusnya kau lihat bagaimana wajahmu tadi, bocah." Kata Kizashi sambil menyeka air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Itu semua hanya candaan, tidak usah dibawa serius. Kau hanya perlu belajar bagaimana cara mengurus perusahaan. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan memimpin salah satu perusahaan cabang Haruno." Kata Kizashi dengan nafas yang agak tersenggal.

Mitsuki mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata dari Pria 70 tahun yang masih terlihat energic. Bahkan agak terlalu kelebihan energi , menurutnya.

" Lagi pula aku tahu, cucuku akan memikirkan bagaimana masa depan perusahaan ini. Aku dengar dia sedang berpacaran dengan bocah Uzumaki itu. Jadi kau tak usah terlalu memikirkan peranmu dalam hirarki perusahaan ini. Suatu saat, suami Sarada yang akan mengambil alih semuanya, dan tentu saja kau akan dengan senang hati membantunya kan?" Ungkap Kizashi.

"Tentu saja, kakek." Kata Mitsuki dengan senyumnya yang ramah seperti biasanya.

Harusnya dia merasa lega, dengan kemungkinan dia bisa hidup bebas suatu hari nanti. Tapi , entah mengapa fakta yang baru diketahuinya, bahwa saudara angkatnya itu sudah memiliki kekasih, entah mengapa membuat dia bernafas agak kurang nyaman.

" Kau punya wajah yang tampan, agak terlalu cantik malah. Mengingat aku mengenal ayah dan ibumu dengan baik, tentu saja aku tidak kaget." Kata Kizashi di tengah tegukan ocha nya.

"Kakek mengenal ayahku?" Tanya Mitsuki dengan tatapan agak heran.

"Tentu saja, aku pernah bertemu dengan orang tuamu sekali dua kali di masa lalu. Sebelum pernikahan putriku dengan Sasuke. Bahkan aku sendiri yang memberikan undangan pernikahan pada mereka. Sekaligus bertanya tentang masa lalu calon menantuku." Kata Kizashi, matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat masa lalu.

"Aku kaget sekali, sewaktu Sasuke memberi tahuku, bahwa pasangan Orochimaru dan Tsunade akhirnya memiliki anak kandung, tentu saja selain beberapa anak yang mereka asuh dalam perawatannya."

Mitsuki terdiam, entah mengapa dia terlarut dalam perasaan rindu yang amat besar kepada sang ayah. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang tidak diingatnya, dia menginginkan jika memungkinkan, bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh sang ibu yang bahkan tidak diingatnya.

"Beberapa waktu setelah kabar bahagia itu, aku dengar ibumu meninggal. Aku sangat sedih mendengar berita itu, bagaimana pasangan yang sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak, tidak bisa membesarkan anak itu bersama-sama. Tapi Bagaimanapun juga, melahirkan di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi, tentu saja akan berdampak buruk. Aku datang ke pemakaman ibumu, dan aku masih ingat betapa sedih dan terpukulnya seorang pria berambut panjang yang sedang menggendong bayi yang masih merah."

Mitsuki tidak menyadari bahwa air mata sudah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Selama ini dia jarang memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ayahnya tentang kematian ibunya. Mengingat bahwa kelahiran dirinya menjadi penyebab utama kematian wanita yang paling dicintai ayahnya itu cukup membuat Mitsuki merasa bersalah, namu tidak mungkin untuk meminta maaf sekarang.

" Kau harus menjadi laki-laki yang kuat." Mitsuki mendongakkan kepala, menghadap pria tua yang kini tengah mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat, seakan menopang kerapuhannya.

"Umm…" Angguk Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mitsuki berjalan keluar dari ruang minum teh dengan perasaan yang bercampur-campur. Dia berjalan pelan menuju Sarada yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kaki selonjor sambil membaca majalah kesehatan.

"Kau sudah selesai, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Kata Sarada sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa perut Mitsuki melilit luar biasa ketika melihat senyuman itu. Mendadak fakta bahwa Sarada telah memiliki kekasih, begitu mengganggunya kali ini.

"Hanya percakapan biasa, dan sedikit menyinggung tentang kehidupan pribadi." Kata Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

Mitsuki memilih untuk mengesampingkan

perasaannya, lalu duduk disisi kanan Sarada, yang kini sudah menutup majalahnya.

"Hmm… Kau tahu, kakekku agak sedikit… hmmm…. Aneh?" Tanya Sarada dengan wajah agak geli.

"Tentu saja. Aku baru saja bicara dengannya." Kata Mitsuki.

"Apapun yang dikatakannya, jangan langsung percaya. Dia kadang suka bercanda, kau tahu." Kata Sarada ringan.

Ingin sekali Mitsuki tidak mempercayai fakta bahwa mungkin Sarada sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Well, kenyataannya pernyataan Kakek Kizashi mengenai bocah Uzumaki, entah siapapun itu orangnya, terus menerus berdengung di dalam otaknya. Seperti seseorang sengaja memutarkan kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kedatangannya ke Manshion megah Haruno. Hingga saat ini keinginan untuk menanyakan tentang siapa Uzumaki yang dimaksud kakek Sarada dalam percakapan yang lalu benar-benar sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Namun, sepertinya Mitsuki masih harus menyimpannya sedikit lebih lama lagi, untuk bisa menemukan alas an, jika Sarada balik bertanya, 'Apa urusanmu menanyakan hal itu?'

Tidak terasa perkuliahannya akan dimulai dalam waktu dekat. Dia sudah mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Sarada beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebelum dia pindah ke Konoha, tentu saja

atas permintaan ayah angkatnya.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Masuk. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Kata Mitsuki dengan mengeraskan suaranya sedikit.

"Oh, Sasuke-san." Kata Mitsuki sambil tersenyum saat melihat ayah angkatnya memasuki kamarnya.

"Ha! Aku sampai lelah menasehatimu untuk memanggilku dengan panggilan Ayah, Mitsuki." Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Maaf, ayah. Sepertinya aku belum terbiasa." Kata Mitsuki, reflex menundukan diri.

"Lupakan saja, bagaimana persiapan kuliahmu?" Sasuke duduk di sisi kasur Mitsuki.

"Tidak bisa lebih baik lagi." Mitsuki tersenyum

Agak hening. Pria 40 tahunan itu bingung hendak mengutarakan perasaannya darimana. Akhirnya dia menarik nafas pelan.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku belum minta maaf kepadamu, Mitsuki." Kata Sasuke dengan suara yang lirih.

"Apa yang harus aku maafkan, Ayah?" Tanya Mitsuki dengan wajah bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, dan menarik nafas dalam sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Aku merasa aku hanyalah orang yang tidak berguna, dan terus menerus merepotkanmu dan keluargamu,tentu saja."

Mitsuki terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan, dia tidak ingin menyela ucapan sang ayah angkat yang masih belum bisa dia simpulkan akan kea rah mana kalimat itu.

"Dulu, aku merepotkan ayah dan ibumu untuk merawatku, disaat sudah tidak ada lagi keluargaku yang tersisa. Saat itu, hanya Orochimaru-ji san dan Tsunade-Ba san yang mau merawatku yang sedang kebingungan dan juga sedih luar biasa.

Dan Kini, aku bahkan belum cukup berterima kasih, dan malah membebani anak satu-satunya dari kedua orang baik itu. Maaf kan aku yang dengan egois memintamu untuk meneruskan langkahku, suatu hari nanti." Kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku bahkan tidak merasa keberatan, ayah." Kata Mitsuki sambil mengelus punggung ayahnya yang tidak biasanya tidak terlihat serapu sekarang.

Jujur sebenarnya dia membenci keadaan seperti ini. Ketika semua orang mulai membicarakan tentang kedua orang tuannya yang telah tiada. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merindukan ayahnya dan juga ibunya yang kini sudah berbeda dunia.

"Bagaimanapun, aku sangat menyayangimu, Mitsuki. Aku menganggapmu sebagai putraku tentu saja. Kita punya masa lalu dan nasib yang hampir sama. Baiklah , itu saja. Jika kau ada masalah atau butuh sesuatu, tinggal tanyakan saja padaku." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian pergi ke seberang, menuju pintu kamar, lalu kembali menutupnya.

Mitsuki kembali berbaring. Matanya menatap lurus memandang langit-langit yang dicat dengan warna puti dan orange sebagai aksen hiasan.

Awalnya dia berpikir, dulu sekali ketika dia masih duduk di bangku SD, beberapa bulan setelah kematian ayahnya. Dia memikirkan, mungkin alasan Sasuke menjadikan dirinya sebagai anak angkat adalah karena kasihan, atau sekedar untuk membalas budi jasa ayahnya yang dulu telah merawat Sasuke.

Namun mungkin dia salah.

To be Continue

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Halo semua, dalam rangka ikut memeriahkan rilisnya single baru JKT48, author update cerita Pathway.

Sekaligus sambil menunggu pengumuman 40% siswa yang lolos seleksi SNMPTN tahap pertama, walaupun author agak nggak yakin ngambil SNMPTN, karna author merupakan satu dari segelintir anak yang salah jurusan, dan mencoba peruntungan lintas alam….

He…he… he… malah jadi curhat.

Okay terus dukung Pathway, yah semuanya, jangan lupa REPIEWWWW….

Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu…

Jaa ne…


	4. Haruka

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Pathway" milik saya pribadi

Rated : M, untuk jaga-jaga saja, bukan

berarti ada adegan Lemonnya, karna author tidak sanggup menulisnya :p .

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe, dan pasti Typo bertebaran disini.

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

…… so , RnR please ……

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Chapter 4 : Haruka

Matahari pagi bahkan belum terbit dengan indah di Konoha, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek terlihat terlampau antusias menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar, tanpa berniat mengucapkan permisi,dia langsung memutar gagang pintu. Yah , gadis itu sudah tau bahwa penghuni kamar ini tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya.

"Mitsuki…."

Glek. Mitsuki tersentak dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu terduduk menatap Sarada dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sarada, apa yang kau lakukan disini, pagi buta begini?" Tanya Mitsuki.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mitsuki, melainkan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang pemuda itu. Mitsuki beringsut menjauhi Sarada dia mengeratkan pegangan pada selimut yang menutupi pinggang dan kakinya. Yah, kau tahu saat seorang pria terbangun dari tidurnya, maka ada hal lain yang juga ikut terbangun. Mitsuki tidak ingin Sarada mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Hmmm, kau tahu, aku baru saja mendapat surel dan itu menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kita bawa saat ospek nanti. Lalu, aku teringat kalau aku juga mempunyai saudara yang juga akan kuliah di Tobirama University, dan ide hebat muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau kita belanja bersama?" Tanya Sarada.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau pergi dulu." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sarada dengan wajah polosnya.

Mitsuki menelan ludah, melewati tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Tentu saja, aku butuh waktu untuk bersiap-siap." Kata Mitsuki sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Huft… pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Yah , punya saudara perempuan yang punya sifat terlalu sulit ditebak memang agak menjengkelkan.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Kini pemuda berambut baby blue itu sudah segar, dia sudah mandi dengan air hangat, mengoleskan deodorant, bahkan menyemprotkan parfum dengan aroma campuran mint yang menyegarkan namun tetap maskulin tentu saja.

Dia menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu hanya untuk melihat saudara angkatnya memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda jauh dengan ekspresinya ketika tiba-tiba "mendobrak" pintu kamar Mitsuki. Aneh rasanya melihat gadis yang biasanya memancarkan aura optimistis kini tengah memberengut.

"Yo, sarada! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mitsuki.

Sarada tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menyerahkan handphone nya. Mitsuki menerimanya, dan mendapati dirinya tengah membaca surel yang dimaksud Sarada.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya, semakin kebawah kerutan dahinya semakin jelas. Tentu saja, hal gila macam apa yang harus dibawanya. Draft itu berisi 10 item yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungkan fungsinya. Bahkan Mitsuki tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan dilakukan pada masa orientasinya nanti. Yah, bibit pohon maple masih bisa dimaklumi, mungkin universitasnya bermaksud mengadakan penghijauan atau semacamnya. Namun Topi Jerami? Mitsuki bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku bingung dimana kita bisa mendapatkan semua hal aneh itu? Demi Tuhan! Topi jerami? Di Konoha? Yah mungkin kita bisa mendapatkannya, jika kita terlahir 50 tahun lalu. Tapi, ayolah? Apa yang dapat diharapkan dari kota megapolitan." Sarada menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, masih dengan raut wajah terganggu sekali.

"Well, kita bisa membeli 9 bahan ini, aku rasa kita bisa mendapatkannya di Konoha dengan sedikit usaha. Dan untuk topi jerami, aku bisa meminta temanku untuk mengirimkannya ke Otto." Kata Mitsuki, teringat dengan keluarga Sarutobi yang merupakan petani besar di kampong halamannya.

"Tunggu? Benar juga, kita bisa mendapatkan bibit pohon maple, topi jerami, kulit jagung kering, sekantung benih bunga matahari, seplastik pupuk kandang, dan tunggu dulu, gandum yang masih ada tangkainya? Terserahlah. Ayo ke Otto!" Kata Sarada kembali ke dalam mode terlampau bersemangat.

"Apa? Pagi buta begini? Kita bahkan belum memesan tiket pesawat." Jawab Mitsuki dengan nada hamper tidak percaya.

"Ayolah! Kita punya mobil. Kau dan aku sudah 17, bahkan sudah punya SIM. Kita bisa menyetir bergantian."

Sarada kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai satu. 15 menit kemudian dia datang sambil menenteng tas ransel kecil, yang mungkin berisi pakaian.

"Aku sudah menulis pesan pada Ayah, kalau-kalau dia panik saat bangun nanti, putrinya sudah raib bersama mobilnya. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Sarada menarik lengan Mitsuki.

" Tapi aku belum siap-siap." Katanya sambil menatap ransel yang kini telah bergelayut manis di punggung Sarada.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Dengarkan aku, Mitsuki. Kau akan pulang ke kampong halamanmu. Kau pasti punya teman yang bisa meminjamimu baju. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kita membuang waktu untuk berkemas, atau kita bisa beli baju untukmu nanti. Ingat, Otto itu jauh , loh." Kata Sarada sambil menyeret Mitsuki menuju garasi mobil keluarga Haruno.

Yah,benar Prefektur Otto memang jauh. Butuh waktu 6 jam lebih perjalanan mobil, kurang dari 5 jam jika kau memilih lewat jalan tol. Dan sekarang gadis yang kini menjadi saudarinya itu, seenaknya menyeret Mitsuki menuju perjalanan panjang. Oh Shit! Bahkan matahari masih belum terbit.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Sudah 2 jam setengah mereka mengemudikan mobil berdua. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 dan matahari sudah mulai terik menyinari Prefektur Ame yang entah mengapa hari ini sepertinya akan cerah. Pukul 7 tadi, mereka berdua berhenti di rest area jalan tol yang menghubungkan Prefektur Konoha menuju Prefektur Ame yang setidaknya menghubungkan 8 prefektur itu. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan sambil menerima ocehan dari suami istri Haruno. Yah, tak lupa Mitsuki menelepon keluarga Sarutobi untuk mengonfirmasi kedatangan keduanya yang disambut sorakan bahagia dari ujung telepon.

Sekitar 10 menit lalu, mereka berdua melewati gerbang keluar tol, yang artinya perjalanan mereka selanjutnya hanya akan melewati jalan Nasional biasa. Kini Sarada yang berada dibalik setir mobil, setelah mereka bergantian menyetir setidaknya 45 menit sekali.

"Sepi sekali." Kata Sarada pelan.

Benar saja semakin ke Utara, maka daerah perkotaan semakin lama berubah menjadi pemandangan hutan, sawah, maupun ladang yang menghiasi kanan kiri jalan dengan pemandangan hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Lalu lalang mobil pun semakin lama semakin berkurang.

Tadinya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menceritakan pribadi masing-masing. Dan fakta yang baru diketahui oleh Mitsuki adalah bahwa gadis yang dikenal Mitsuki sebagai penggila buku, ternyata merupakan penggemar berat dari musik rock dan fans fanatik dari sebuah Boyband yang bahkan namanyapun baru Mitsuki ketahui.

Mungkin 2 jam penuh berbicara membuat keduanya lelah, Sarada mencoba memecah keheningan dengan memutar lagu dari playlist Boyband favoritnya. Langsung saja dengung musik memenuhi indra pendengaran keduanya.

 _Apa kau sadar, setiap kali mata kita bertemu_

 _Maka perasaan ku seakan ikut mengalir_

 _Aku pun tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu_

 _Hari inipun kita berdua saling bercanda_

 _Namun tak bisa memperpendek jarak diantara kita_

 _Tetap saja, aku harus menyimpan perasaan ini dalam dada_

 _Bridge:_

 _Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan ini_

 _Akan tetapi aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku ini_

 _Aku tak tau harusbagaimana?_

 _Kepengecutanku ini karna aku tergila-gila padamu_

 _Chorus:_ _T_

 _Tak peduli masa depan seperti apapun juga_

 _Asalkan kau tetap disisiku_

 _If you are my girlfriend, if you my_ _girlfriend, if you my girlfriend_

 _Aku bisa melaluinya_

Mitsuki tersentak dari lamunannya, entah Sarada menyadarinya atau tidak.

Lagu itu sudah mengacaukan pikirannya. Diliriknya gadis disisinya yang tengah bersenandung ringan. Gadis yang diamatipun menyadarinya, dia menengok kea rah Mitsuki.

"Ada yang salah?" Sarada menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada. Lagu yang bagus." Kata Mitsuki sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai di Prefektur Otto. Mitsuki yang kini menyetir mengarahkan mobilnya menembus jalanan kecil di sebuah pedesaan yang presentase lahan pertaniannya lebih besar daripada perumahan warganya.

Udara semakin dingin, sejalan dengan mereka yang semakin jauh dari permukaan air laut. Sarada bahkan mulai memakai jaket yang dibawanya untuk melapisi kaos lengan panjangnya. Sinar matahari yang mulain meninggi menembus pepohonan membentuk komoebi yang terbayang di jalanan beraspal itu.

Di perempatan, Mitsuki membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan. 200 meter kemudian dia memberhentikan mobilnya dan bersiap turun. Sarada memperhatikan rumah tersebut sekilas, terlihat lebih luas dan lebih megah dari rumah di sisi kanan kirinya. Walaupun, masih terlihat unsur tradisional.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, dan berjalan melewari petak pekarangan yang ditanami oleh bermacam-macam tanaman obat. "Bagus" pikir Sarada, dia pasti bisa menemukan jahe merah dan gingseng dengan mudah.

Sarada mengekor di belakang Mitsuki.

"Permisi, O jama shimasu." Kata Mitsuki sambil mengetuk pintu.

10 detik berikutnya, Mitsuki merasakan seseorang yang menerjangnya. Dia memeluk Mitsuki dengan erat.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dalam waktu dekat." Kata seorang gadis sambil tersenyum, setelah kurang lebih setengah menit memeluk pemuda berkulit putih tersebut.

"Naik apa kau kesini, Mitsuki?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek sambil tetap menatap mata amber itu.

"Aku naik mobil." Kata Mitsuki sambil menunjuk mobil yang kini terparkir di pinggir jalan depan rumah.

"Wah, kau sudah jadi orang kaya, yah. Seingatku tidak samapai 2 minggu lalu, kau masih mengendarai mobil pick up untuk membawa sayur ke pasar." Goda gadis itu.

"Lalu siapa orang yang bersamamu?" kata gadis itu sambil menoleh ke balik punggung Mitsuki, Sarada sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya agar bisa di lihat.

Gadis itu kaget, mengetahui siapa yang datang bersama dengan Mitsuki. Bahkan dia menaikkan alisnya. Heran. Dia tahu kalau Mitsuki akan datang dengan seseorang. Namun, yah dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mitsuki akan datang dengan sesorang. Gadis.

"Dia saudara angkatku." Kata Mitsuki.

"Ah…" kata gadis itu memancarkan raut wajah lega.

"Aku Haruno Sarada." Sarada mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sarutobi Mirai, aku dan Mitsuki berteman sangat dekat sejak kami masih kecil" Kata Mirai sambil menjabat tangan Sarada dan menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan percaya diri.

To Be Continue

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Ohisashiburiiiiiiiii Minnaaaaaaaa

Hah nggak terasa sudah berbulan bulan Pathway nggak update. Yah kesibukan author menyongsong Ujian Nasional memang sangat menyita waktu, sih.

Tapi kedepannya author akan lebih sering update, mengingat libur panjang yang ada di depan mata ho.. ho.. ho XD XD XD

Ngomong-ngomong author nggak nyangka bakalan diterima di PTN incaran Prodi Incaran lewat jalur SNMPTN (/) padahal author udah mati-matian belajar SBMPTN apalagi lintas jurusan.

Apapun itu, author amat sangat bersyukur atas hasil yang sudah didpatkan. Jadinya liburnya lama deh, bisa sering update fanfic deh, yey!!!!

Buat teman-teman yang masih berjuang menuju PTN incaran, Tetap semangaaaaaaat! Karena Usaha berbanding lurus dengan hasil!

Dan untuk readers sekalian. Mohon dukungannya untuk author kedepannya.

Jangan lupa repiewwwwww

oh yah, itu adalah terjemahan lagu dari boygroup jepang "SOLIDEMO" yang judulnya "Girlfriend"

Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu

Mata Ne!


	5. chapter 5 : Topi jerami

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik

Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Pathway" milik saya pribadi

Rated : M, untuk jaga-jaga saja, bukan berarti ada adegan Lemonnya, karna author tidak sanggup menulisnya :p .

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe, dan pasti Typo bertebaran disini.

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

…… so , RnR please ……

Previous chapter

"Permisi, O jama shimasu." Kata Mitsuki sambil mengetuk pintu.

10 detik berikutnya, Mitsuki merasakan seseorang yang menerjangnya. Dia memeluk Mitsuki dengan erat.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dalam waktu dekat." Kata seorang gadis sambil tersenyum, setelah kurang lebih setengah menit memeluk pemuda berkulit putih tersebut.

"Naik apa kau kesini, Mitsuki?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek sambil tetap menatap mata amber itu.

"Aku naik mobil." Kata Mitsuki sambil menunjuk mobil yang kini terparkir di pinggir jalan depan rumah.

"Wah, kau sudah jadi orang kaya, yah. Seingatku tidak samapai 2 minggu lalu, kau masih mengendarai mobil pick up untuk membawa sayur ke pasar." Goda gadis itu.

"Lalu siapa orang yang bersamamu?" kata gadis itu sambil menoleh ke balik punggung Mitsuki, Sarada sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya agar bisa di lihat.

Gadis itu kaget, mengetahui siapa yang datang bersama dengan Mitsuki. Bahkan dia menaikkan alisnya. Heran. Dia tahu kalau Mitsuki akan datang dengan seseorang. Namun, yah dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mitsuki akan datang dengan sesorang. Gadis.

"Dia saudara angkatku." Kata Mitsuki.

"Ah…" kata gadis itu memancarkan raut wajah lega.

"Aku Haruno Sarada." Sarada mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sarutobi Mirai, aku dan Mitsuki berteman sangat dekat sejak kami masih kecil" Kata Mirai sambil menjabat tangan Sarada dan menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan percaya diri.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Chapter 5 : Topi Jerami

"Mari masuk." Kata Mirai sambil membukakan pintu depan rumahnya lebih lebar lagi.

Mereka berjalan melewati ruang tamu bergaya tradisional dengan lantai tatami beserta bantal duduk di sekitar meja panjang. Sarada merasa familiar dengan tatanan ruang macam ini. Yah, sewaktu SD dulu dia mengikuti ekstrakurikulum jamuan teh tradisional.

Seperti dugaan Sarada sebelumnya, rumah ini pasti sangat luas, dan itu benar. Mengingat keluarga Sarutobi merupakan petani besar dengan lahan dan hasil panen yang melimpah-ruah setiap tahunnya.

Melangkah lebih dalam mereka memasuki ruangan yang terlihat lebih santai dan modern dengan televisi dan sofa panjang.

"Kalian duduk saja disini, aku akan buat minuman dulu." Kata Mirai sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua duduk agak berdekatan di sofa panjang yang empuk. Meskipun sofa kediaman keluarga Haruno jauh lebih empuk lagi. Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan untuk mengamati interior yang ada.

"Aku tidak begitu paham dengan rumah gaya tradisional, tapi menurutku ini sangat mewah. Pasti keluarga Sarutobi sangat kaya, benarkah?" Tanya Sarada pada Mitsuki yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Yah, kau tidak salah. Keluarga ini dulunya donatur terbesar bagi panti asuhan ayahku." Kata Mitsuki tenang.

Sarada hanya mengangguk-angguk kan dagunya.

"Oh yah, aku dengar panti asuhanmu ditutup , sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sarada dengan raut wajah penadasaran.

"Penghuninya sudah cukup besar untuk menghidupi diri mereka sendiri. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang memutuskan untuk menikah. Memang sih, ada beberapa bayi dan anak-anak juga, mereka mendapat orang tua adopsi, beberapa minggu setelah ayahku meninggal. Dan ada juga yang dipindahkan ke panti asuhan di kota." Kata Mitsuki sambil memejamkan mata, yah mengenang masa lalu.

"Bangunannya?" Tanya Sarada.

"Masih dipakai. Karena dekat dengan lahan perkebunan keluarga Sarutobi, banyak pekerja yang beristirahat makan siang disitu. Juga sering dipakai untuk tinggal Mahasiswa yang mengadakan penelitian atau kunjungan kesini. Kadang juga dipakai untuk pelatihan

keterampilan untuk remaja dan ibu-ibu, kalau ada petugas Dinas Ketenagakerjaan dari kota." Kata Mitsuki sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Bukan kah menyeramkan untuk tinggal di tempat seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga. Tempatnya masih terawat. Warga desa selalu bergotong-royong membersihkannya." Kata Mirai yang tiba-tiba muncul membawa nampan. "Maaf lama." sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Sarada mengamati Mirai yang meletakkan tiga gelas ocha dan setoples kue kering.

Dia kemudian duduk di hadapan Mitsuki dan Sarada. Dia sedikit menerka, mungkin memang seharusnya lama, jika kau benar-benar menyajikan ocha murni yang biasanya disugukan hanya unuk acara tertentu saja di zaman yang sudah modern ini.

"Silahkan diminum." Mirai tersenyum lembut.

Sarada menyeruputnya sedikit dan merasa segar setelahnya. Mitsuki terlihat mengernyitkan dahi. Yah dia sebenarnya lebih suka teh olong dibanding teh hijau.

"Mirai, dimana ji-san dan Ba-san?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Oh, mereka pergi ke kota. Entahlah mungkin agak lama, Otou-san bilang dia harus bicara tentang pupuk dan penawaran penjualan panen. Banyak orang yang harus ditemui, katanya." Kata Mirai dengan wajah yang agak tidak senang.

"Kalau begitu kau sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?" Tanya Sarada agak ngeri.

"Tentu tidak, ada beberapa maid dan Konohamaru-Nii yang menginap." Mirai tersenyum lembut.

Sarada ingin bertanya siapa itu Konohamaru, namun diurungkannya. Dia agak tidak nyaman berbicara diantara dua sahabat ini, seakan hanya dia yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa, sampai Mitsuki kesini?"

Mitsuki membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan catatan barang yang diperlukannya. Mirai menerimanya dengan senyuman namun segera berubah menjadi tatapan heran.

"Tapi, untuk apa ini semua? Kau bilang akan masuk jurusan bisnis?" Tanya Mirai dengan keheranan yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Ospek." Kata Mitsuki tanpa minat.

"Oh…." Mirai tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, kita bisa dapat semuanya besok." Kata Mirai tenang.

"Besok?" Sarada kaget.

"Oh tentu saja kalian harus menginap. Lagi pula, aku yakin orang kota seperti Sarada-chan butuh refreshing sekali-kali. Dan Mitsuki juga merindukan kampong halamannya, sama besarnya seperti aku yang merindukan sahabat lamaku." Mirai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Sehabis makan malam dan mandi, Sarada mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas futon empuk di kamar Mirai. Dia bilang dia hanya punya 1 kamar tamu dan itu untuk Mitsuki. Mirai juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sarada tidur di kamar maid.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mirai membuka pintu geser sambil menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang agak basah dengan handuk, mungkin habis mandi. Dia lalu duduk di depan meja rias dan mulai menyisir rambut pendeknya. Sarada memperhatikan bayangan gadis itu dari balik cermin.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Mirai berbalik menghadapa Sarada, meletakkan sisirnya di atas meja rias.

Sarada merasa malu, tertangkap basah memperhatikan seseorang dalam waktu lama.

"Ah, tidak. Aku pikir kau tipe gadis lembut dan feminim. Tuan putri yang agak tidak cocok dengan rambut pendek." Kata Sarada dengan nada santai.

Mirai hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju futon yang sudah tergelar di samping Sarada.

"Entah lah aku berteman dengan Mitsuki sejak lama sekali. Karna aku sering dititipkan orang tuaku pada Orochi-ji. Waktu kecil Otou-san suka memotong pendek rambutku, karna dia selalu berharap punya anak laki-laki. Aku pernah mencoba memanjangkan rambut waktu kelas 1 SD. Tapi Mitsuki bilang aku seperti orang lain. Jadi aku terus memendekkan rambutku, agar Mitsuki tidak salah mengenaliku." Mirai tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak punya adik atau kakak?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tidak. Walaupun aku sangat ingin. Ayahku dan ibuku juga sangat ingin anak laki-laki. Mereka bilang butuh orang yang bisa mengurus lahan pertanian Sarutobi nantinya. Namun, tampaknya mereka tidak perlu khawatir karna ada Mitsuki yang pandai merawat tanaman dan mengolah lahan. Yah, sebelum mereka tau ternyata Mitsuki punya keluarga angkat di Konoha." Mirai tersenyum nambun berubah murung di akhir kalimat.

Sarada hanya terdiam mencerna kata-kata Mirai. Entahlah , dia merasa kurang nyaman obrolan ini.

"Ahaha… maaf Sarada-chan. Tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkan keluarga Haruno. Bagaimanapun Mitsuki lebih memilih pergi ke Konoha dan mungkin itu yang terbaik untuknya. Lagi pula, ada kakak sepupuku, Konohamaru-nii yang bisa meneruskan lahan Sarutobi kalau Otou-san sudah ingin pensiun."

Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana canggung.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, Sarada-chan. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi agar semuanya bisa didapatkan." Kata Mirai sambil mematikan lampu kamar.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Keesokan harinya Sarada terbangun karena tepukan ringan di pipinya. Ia membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui pupil matanya. Di lihatnya mata seindah batu rubi di atasnya. Mirai membangunkannya.

"Ohayou Sarada-chan. Sarapannya sudah siap." Kata Mirai menggulung futon yang ditidurinya semalam.

Sarada mengucek matanya dan tidak

melakukan apapun selama kurang lebih 2 menit. Mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Sarada, aku tunggu di bawah. Kalau mau mandi dulu, aku sudah siapkan handuk di depan kamar mandi." Kata Mirai sambil meninggalkan Sarada di Kamarnya.

Sarada melihat sekelilingnnya dan mendapati bahwa kamar ini sudah sangat rapi. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, Sarada merasa bahwa Mirai bukan tipe tuan putri manja yang tidak perlu melakukan apapun karna sudah ada maid yang mengurusnya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan, tidak etis rasanya sebagai tamu jika dia meninggalkan futon dalam keadaan berantakan, sementara sang tuan rumah bahkan sudah merapihkan miliknya sendiri. Dia menggulung futonnya dan meletakannya di samping gulungan futon Mirai di samping meja rias. Kemudian pergi mandi.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

"Ha…ha…ha…" Mitsuki tertawa riang, entah apa yang menjadi topiknya.

Sarada turun menuju meja makan dan bayangan Mitsuki yang tertawa lepas adalah yang pertama kalinya dia saksikan selama beberapa hari mereka tinggal bersama. Entahlah, dia merasa dibandingkan di Konoha, Mitsuki jauh lebih bahagia berada disini dengan Mirai disisinya. Dan dia terkejut mendapati dirinya merasa sesak dan tervubit menyadari kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ohayou, Sarada." Sapa Mitsuki mengalihkan Mirai dari memperhatikannya.

"Duduklah dimanapun kau suka." Kata Mirai dengan senyuman.

Sarada memilih duduk di sebelah kanan Mitsuki yang duduk berhadapan dengan Mirai.

"Oh iya, aku sudah meminta tolong pada salah satu peleyan untuk menyiapkan keperluan kalian, dan sepertinya sudah siap. Hanya tinggal topi jeraminya saja." Kata Mirai.

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Sarada sedikit tidak tenang.

"Kita akan ke ladang gandum milik keluargaku. Tapi sebelumnya kita sarapan dulu."

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Mereka pergi menuju ladang gandum milik keluarga Sarutobi sekitar pukul 8 dengan menggunakan mobil Sarada. Dia dan Mirai duduk di jok belakang dengan Mitsuki sendirian di depan, seperti seorang supir. Sepanjang perjalanan Sarada mendengarkan Mirai mengoceh tentang masa kecil yang dilaluinya bersama Mitsuki. Dan entah mengapa, Sarada merasa sedikit 'iri'?

"Mitsuki itu, walaupun sangat baik hati dan juga lembut, tapi kalau marah menyerapkan sekalu loh, Sarada-chan. Nee, Mitsuki-kun." Kata Mirai dengan nada yang menurut Sarada terlalu antusias.

"hnn.." jawab Mitsuki sambil tetap memperhatikan jalanan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sarada kurang antusias dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Iya, jadi dulu kita bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak panti, di dekat ladang gandum. Lalu tidak sengaja ada anak yang mendorong aku sampe jatuh. Lututku berdarah waktu itu, dan Mitsuki memarahi anak itu sampai dia menangis. Nee, Mitsuki-kun?"

"Hn…" Jawab Mitsuki pelan.

"Ah… sudah lama yah Mitsuki-kun. Sejak Mitsuki-kun masuk ke SMP khusus laki-laki kita sudah jarang pergi ke ladang lagi. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya kita bisa kesana lagi. Natsukashii ne." Mirai memejamkan matanya sambil sedikit tersnyum, entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Awalnya Sarada mengira ladang yang disebutkan Mirai hanyalah sebidang dua bidang tanah. Namun dia salah, nyatanya yang ada di depan sepanjang matanya memandang hanya ada tanaman gandum yang mulai menguning. Dia sempat kehilangan suaranya untuk menyadari betapa kaya keluarga Sarutobi.

"Nah, aku sudah meminta kak Konohamaru untuk menyiapkan jeraminya. Jadi kita tinggal membuatnya di pondok itu." Kata Mirai sambil menunjuk sebuah gubuk yang terlihat amat kecil sekali di tengah ladang itu.

"Membuat?" Tanya Sarada.

"Iya, Sarada-chan. Dulu aku dan Mitsuki sering sekali membuat topi jerami waktu liburan. Untuk jalan-jalan di kebun atau ladang. Ayo kita bergegas, menganyam topi itu tidak sebentar,loh." Kata Mirai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mirai menarik tangan Mitsuki, menyusuri pematang yang lumayan lebar, cukup untuk berjalan beriringan berdua. Sarada membuntuti di belakangnya. Diam-diam kesal sendiri, menyadari kehadirannya diabaikan dan mungkin tidak diinginkan.

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Matahari sudah mulai menjingga ketika akhirnya Sarada menyelesaikan anyamannya. Sementara Mirai dan Mitsuki rasanya sudah selesai berjam-jam yang lalu. Menganyam adalah pengalaman pertama baginya, dan walaupun Mirai dengan senang hati mengajarkannya, Sarada tetap merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan Mirai yang terus-menerus mengoceh tentang masa kecil, yang hanya Mitsuki dan Mirai lah yang mengetahuinya. Dia sedikit merasa menyesal, seharusnya sejak 8 tahun lalu dia bisa mengenal Mitsuki dengan lebih baik lagi, jikalau dia tidak selalu menolak ajakan ayahnya ke Otto.

"Yatta… Sarada-chan akhirnya selesai juga." Mirai tersenyum.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Mitsuki. Sarada menggeleng.

Memang tadi Mirai membawa perbekalan cukup banyak untuk dimakan ketiganya saat jam makan siang.

"Tidak, tapi badanku lengket semua. Dan sudah mulai petang, sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Sarada yang mengipasi badannya sendiri sengan topi yang baru selesai dibuatnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita berfoto dulu. Mumpung langitnya sangat indah. Kita bisa berfoto memakai topi dengan latar belakang tanaman gandum."

"Boleh juga. Buat kenang-kenangan." Kata Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Sarada sudah ingin pulang. Namun, melihat Mitsuki seantusias ini membuat dia mau tidak mau menurutinya. Dia merasa geras, dan wajahnya berminyak. Mungkin dia terlalu menghabiskan energinya untuk berkonsentrasi menganyam. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mirai yang masih terlihat segar, rambut pendeknya tidak basah oleh keringat. Lagi-lagi Sarada mendapati dirinya iri dengan gadis yang sudah menggandeng Mitsuki untuk mencari spot foto itu.

Mereka bertiga berhenti di persimpangan pematang.

"Disini saja. Sarada-chan sini." Kata Mirai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mirai mengambil ponselnya. Mereka mengambil foto dalam barisan dari kanan ke kiri, Mitsuki,Mirai dan Sarada. Beberapa kali mereka mengambil gambar.

"Emm… Sarada-chan bisa fotokan aku dengan Mitsuki?" Kata Mirai.

Sarada ingin berkata tidak, tapi dia mendapati dagunya mengangguk melihat senyuaman Mitsuki. Dia mengambil ponsel Mirai dan berjalan menjauhi keduanya sampai jarak yang dirasa pas.

Angin sore berhembus pelan sedikit menggoyangkan topi jerami yang dipakai oleh Mitsuki. Rambut sian panjangnya yang mengintip melewati topi jerami itu ikut berkibar ringan. Sarada meneguk ludah, dia baru menyadari bahwa saudara angkatnya itu begitu manis. Laki-laki yang sedang merapihkan kemejanya itu memiliki badan tinggi, dan ideal. Kurus tapi tidak kering dan memiliki pahatan otot di tempat yang proposional.

Mitsuki mendekati Mirai dan membenarkan letak topinya yang agak miring. Dan dengan sentuhan ringan itu, Sarada merasa perutnya sedikit mual. Mirai melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar lengan kanan Mitsuki, dia juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mitsuki. Perut sarada semakin bergejolak.

"Hitung yah, Sarada." Kata Mirai sambil tersenyum.

Sarada hanya mengangguk. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"satu…."

Mirai semakin merapatkan lengannya. Mitsuki tersenyum sangat manis. Menyembunyikan mata ambernya yang indah menjadi segaris bulan sabit.

"Dua…"

Rambut berwarna sian milik Mitsuki bergoyang pelan. Beberapa helainya sedikit menutupi kulit wajahnya yang baru disadari Sarada, seputih porselen. Mirai tersenyum manis, entah mengapa senyum itu begitu mengejek di mata

Sarada.

"Tiga…"

Click…

Sarada mengutuk, betapa gambar yang ada dilayarnya terliihat begitu manis. Pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi.

 _Apa yang ada dihadapanku ….._ _Yang selalu terlihat berkilauan ….._ _Adalah kebahagiaan ….._ _Kau yang memakai topi jerami ….._ _Menyerupai Marigold yang menari ….._

To Be Continue

…… Haruno Aozora : Pathway ……

Apa kabar readers sekaliaaaaaaaaaaaan…..

Autor bahagia banget nih bikin neng sara cemburu di chapter ini fufufufu ( . )

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Author sudah merasa nih dengan acara pengenalan tokoh. Jadi mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai masuk ke intrik kali yah, MitsuSara mau kuliah hehehe….

Jangan lupa repiew… semakin banyak repiew semakin semangat author updatenya…

Ja… mata ne…

Nb. Itu tadi cuplikan terjemahan lagu

"AIMYON – MARIGOLD"


End file.
